


A night to feel human again

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brief intercourse, F/M, Kind of- Claire is on the pill but they ain't taking chances, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil 2 remake, Smut, mostly oral sex, pull-out method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: An apocalypse survived together births alot of tension, and now Leon can't fall asleep, and neither can Claire.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 33





	A night to feel human again

Gaze wandered over the ceiling; a new kind of silence surrounded him. It was surreal; the past two days had been a constant fight for his life, looking death in the eyes in all the forms and shapes it could possibly take, each one more grotesque than the previous.

And now, not even a cricket chirped; the stars shone bright, but not even them could erase all he’d witnessed, every thought that kept him awake, the newly-formed memories that haunted him away from slumber.

The world for him had fallen on a timeless pit, and he would’ve been next, if the door didn’t creak open and not by the wind.

‘‘Leon…?’’ Claire’s head peeked through the opening. ‘‘Are you awake?’’

‘‘Y-Yeah, yeah, I am. What’s up?’’ His heart pounded against his ribcage, placing his gun away as he sat up on the bed.

Her cheeks tainted red, eyes locked on the ground, quiet as the night.

‘‘I can’t fall asleep.’’

‘‘Oh.’’ He leaned forward just a little, seeking her eyes.

‘‘Is it okay if I stay here with you, for a while?’’

Leon shook his nervousness with a chuckle, still too on edge from Raccoon City. He scooted over to the right side of the bed, patting down the now-empty space to his left.

Claire smiled with relief, mouthing her thanks as she walked in. The door shut behind her by her hand, sitting down next to Leon, burying her feet under the covers. Her heartbeat did not ease, not with the proximity or with the way she could feel him looking over at her.

‘‘You alright?’’ he rested his chin on his arm, which he rested on his knee.

She hid her trembling fingers from him, clutching the fabric of her sleeveless tee. ‘‘Yeah, I think so, I don’t know. I just can’t seem to get a shut-eye.’’

‘‘Yeah, neither can I…’’ he rubbed his neck and sighed, turning to the ceiling for a brief moment. Her hair was cold from her earlier shower, so he noticed by scooting closer, shoulder against shoulder.

‘‘You sleep with a ponytail on? I thought that wasn’t like, a good idea.’’

‘‘Crap, I almost forgot about it,’’ she reached back and undid the tie, running her fingers through until she felt decent enough, ‘‘yeah, last thing I want is to be dealing with bad, messy hair, you know?’’

He chuckled and nudged her side. ‘‘Give yourself a little credit, your hair’s very pretty like that.’’

‘‘You think it’s pretty?’’

His face burned red, but Leon found himself unable to look away. ‘‘Well, o-of course I do, all of you- I mean, you don’t?’’

‘‘Well, I like my hair but it’s sweet to hear it from you.’’

Her cheeky smile made his heart skip a beat. Leon barely saved himself from getting lost in her blue eyes, looking elsewhere last second.

‘‘Are you cold?’’

‘‘A little, why?’’

Leon eyed her over; thankfully the empty motel-and-apartment complex still had running water when they arrived ‘cause only Lord knows if he would’ve wrapped an arm around her shoulders was he not showered and clean.

Her initial reaction was a slight jump, and he backed from pulling her closer. Rather, het let her come into his partial embrace on her own terms, at her own pace; Claire reciprocated by resting her head on his shoulder and neck, her smirk traded for a tiny, fond smile.

‘‘Better?’’

‘‘Very… You’re more comfortable than I thought you’d be,’’ he practically had her wrapped around his torso, hogging as much of his warmth as she was able to, and for however long she wanted to do so, he’d let her.

‘‘Heh, I can hear your heart pounding right now,’’ she chuckled and looked up at him, ‘‘are you scared, or nervous?’’

In truth, his heart screamed both. His eyes were trapped on her lips, wondering what taste, what flavor ever so tempting Claire picked for a lip gloss. He moved a hair behind her ear, cupping her face before caressing her neck. Her cheeks gained more color the closer his face moved on hers, taking up whatever little space even existed by that point.

Her slight squeak as their lips met alerted him, kissing her rougher than Leon had planned as both excitement and desire tricked him, quick to make him detract from the softness of her lips to look at her.

‘‘Are you- mmf!’’ 

Claire did not shy, and pulled him back in. Her hands had taken hold of his face, and his own moved one behind her neck, and the other on back, her body pressed against his as they laid down on the bed.

A smile crossed his face, deepening the kiss. Her fingers threaded lower, dangerously so, the rise of his groan in her mouth as lithe fingers slid under his shirt. Leon returned the teasing gesture by grabbing the end of her shirt and undershirt, slow to lift it right until the fabrics reached the line of her bra. 

That particular warmth pooled in her stomach, a gasp coming out of her lips as his mouth left hers, only to join the flesh of her neck, kisses planted all over. 

‘‘Ahh, Leon…’’ his name on her mouth sent shivers down his spine, turning his gentle kisses into playful nibbles, sucking wherever he kissed. ‘‘F-Fuck you, if that leaves a hickey-’’

‘‘We’ll say it’s a bruise.’’ He replied, cutting her off, chuckling at her reddening cheeks and slight frown. ‘‘Don’t be mad, I’ll let you leave one on me.’’

‘‘I’m giving you more than one, anyway,’’ Claire mused back, somewhat pushing him off. 

She took matters into her own hands and tossed her tops away, off the bed. With little time given for him to process, seeing how his eyes widened at her body, she reached underneath and took off his shirt in one swift motion.

And she hesitated, frozen in place for a second.

Claire outlined the borders of the bandaging around his chest for more than it may have been right. 

_ Does it not hurt him right now? What if it opens while we’re-  _

Her eyes averted; she realized how long her gaze had lingered. ‘‘Ah. Sorry, sorry I just- I didn’t mean to stare.’’

‘‘It’s alright.’’

‘‘Are you sure?’’

‘‘Yeah,’’ he said in a chuckle, trying to ignore the bitter, almost metallic taste of her cut lip to stop his blood from boiling with something other than lust, ‘‘want to keep going?’’

‘‘God, yeah,’’ her words came out in a breathless moan, tugging the seam of his jeans. 

She rubbed up and down the bulge on his crotch and made his body tremble. His covered member throbbed in her touch and he could see it again, the smirk on her face, kissing his cheek and ear as she undid his zipper.

‘‘You’re really hard…’’ her mouth began to travel low, pushing Leon back onto the bed, tracing down his stomach and right below his navel as she focused on his belt and his pants.

He helped her at the best of his abilities to get rid of his pants, eyeing the underwear still on her body. Though not for long, as she now worked around his head with her thumb, pushing his foreskin up as her other hand wrapped around his length.

‘‘Not gonna blow on my face, are ya?’’

‘‘Ha-ahh, not really j-just, been a while.’’ 

His member throbbed when her warm breath brushed against it. Claire’s lips pressed over and over, delicate kisses over his length that made shivers course through his spine; he reached low to tangle her brunette locks in between his fingers.

‘‘Mmf, Leon...’’ she mumbled and traced down with her tongue, leaving pecks along the way, her wetness soaking through upon hearing his moans. Her lips then wrapped around the head and his hips thrusted half an inch into her mouth.

The inside even warmer and softer than her lips, Leon forced his hand from loosening his grip on her hair. The stress begged to be released, the slow bobbing of her head on his cock teased him, as did the string of drool that glistened when she pulled back every so, letting the head rest on her tongue to give her hands some work.

‘‘F-Fuuck…’’he struggled to support himself on his good elbow. The sheets stretched under his weight, torso resting fully on the bed. Claire kept to tracing slow circles around his cock, pretty blue eyes looking up. The minute smirk that drew on her face as she tended to him close to driving him insane.

She sensed his build up on her tongue, the pink blush spreading across her face as she lowered her mouth into him. 

‘‘Claire..!’’

Much to her surprise, instead of feeling a rush down her throat, readied to swallow, his hand seized her face and moved her back, at the same time he moved away from her.

His hair fell back, save for a few locks that stuck to his forehead. His lips were redder from pressing and biting them to hold back moans; his trembling and his flushed, shaken smile as he inched closer to her. 

‘‘N-not yet. I still want more fun with you.’’ 

‘‘Oh?- Ah..!’’

He sat up and tracked his lips down to her bare breasts, parting them to kiss in between before they travelled to her stomach, then further down. His lips felt softer on her folds than she expected, and Claire laid back on the bed.

‘‘God, you taste so fucking good..’’ he mumbled, savoring every drop that mixed in with his drool, hungry gaze looking up with both hands firm on her outer thighs. His cock leaked, pressed between the bed and his stomach.

Though not a soul would hear them, the walls did well to drown the moans that rose from her throat. 

His tongue lapped deeper and one of his hand now cupped her breast, squeezing ever so teasingly with one finger rubbing her nipple. Claire, past the point of caring, grabbed fistfuls of hair, pushing her crotch against his mouth.

‘‘I’m c-close, I wanna sit on your face.’’

‘‘S-Sit?’’ he asked with half a breath, kissing her clit.

‘‘Yes,’’ she raised his chin, panting with a smirk drawn on her face, ‘‘I’m so close, please...’’ 

With a plea like that, and those pouting lips, Leon was quick to obey. 

He rested on his back and quickly pulled her on top, his mouth, lips and tongue under her will, quite literally. The back and forth of her hips above him cut off some of the air, but in exchange for listening to her sensual moans as Claire used his face for a chair, all complaints were tossed out the window.

To feel her fingers grasping his hair, to watch her hips picking up the pace as Claire rubbed her intimacy against his tongue, saliva and juices dripping alike, his mind wandered into blissful nothingness.

‘‘Ahh! Fuc-ck!’’ 

She reached her climax right where she wanted, clawing the headboard. Her legs trembled, but she pushed one above him, and rolled off to lie- or rather, flop -onto her back, her breaths heavy and hot.

‘‘You okay?’’ Leon reached to move small strands away from her face; she was smiling at him.

‘‘Mmf, more than okay, yeah..’’ she let her eyes travel all over him, licking her lips.‘‘Are you gonna fuck me, or? You still need to cum, don’t ya?’’ 

His member throbbed, needy and harder than a few moments ago. He wiped his mouth and moved on top of her. ‘‘You’re safe, right?’’

‘‘Yes, just don’t cum inside of me, ok?’’

‘‘Promise,’’ his form pushed against her, toned legs wrapping around his hips to pull him even closer. 

In a briefness, he glanced at her lonely lips and lowered his own to meet them, a kiss gentle at first, that grew more passionate, to devour all of their moans as he thrusted in, or at least, most of them.

Using his lower back more than his hips, Leon focused on slow and deep thrusts at first. Even if but two minutes before she’d been sitting on his face, to have her pressed against him, moaning into his mouth, on his ear, her hands on his back; everything softer than he would’ve allowed himself to imagine.

_ Even a-at a time like this, he’s still so sweet.  _ Claire’s heart pounded against her chest, running her fingers through his hair as his face buried in the crook of her neck to leave pecks. 

‘‘L-Leon…!’’

‘‘Claire..’’ he glanced at her grip on his arms, the sheets clenched between his fingers. Her expression had changed from almost smug to a flustered look, brunette locks perfectly disheveled and her frame pushed forward with every brisk thrust.

His hunger had grown, no longer feeling like dragging out their pleasure. She was so warm in his hold, every second inside of her felt like his humanity had slowly been regained. His needs, her needs he craved so desperately to end, it build his climax faster than before.

‘‘F-Fuck, ngh!’’

On the edge of risk, the release hit harder. Pulling out with few moments of advantage, Leon’s trembling figure did not budge, panting against her shoulder just as she was doing on his ear as the sheets were stained with his orgasm instead of Claire.

Seconds of silence, a slow fall into reality, Leon pulling away from her. Those seconds stretched, cleaning off for separate, though his touch, the ghost of it, lingered on her skin.

Claire stepped out of the bathroom, picking up her underwear from the floor to dress herself in part, before sitting back down on the bed.

‘‘Mind if I sleep here tonight?’’

‘‘Not at all.’’ 

She slipped and nestled herself in his arms, just as he hid his face against her neck.

_ You were really tired too, huh?  _ Claire ran her fingers through his hair, without the smallest hint of hesitation. ‘‘Sleep well.’’

‘‘You too, Claire.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here present, nor the franchise, belong to me. This is a work purely for fun and otherwise, I'd make this canon, y'know?**


End file.
